Lurian
Lurians were natives of Luria in the Luria system. Luria was described as a hot and swampy world; Lurians were known to sleep in “beds” of hot, muddy water. Description Appearance and Biology The average Lurian was approximately the same height as the average Human (perhaps a couple centimeters taller), but had a much broader and heavier body. Lurians were grayish or tan skinned beings descended from mammals. Their most noteworthy feature was their narrow, elongated heads. They had wide mouths, piggish noses, and small, deep-set eyes. Lurians had a remarkable physiognomy that included two stomachs, two hearts, and duplicates of several other vital organs. As a result they were not only more resistant to damage than most species, but were also able to withstand poisons and other toxins much better. They were able to store liquids in their second stomach for many years if necessary. Personality and Traits The Lurians were a peaceful people with no taste for conquest or imperialism; they had no territory outside of their home system. However, they had colonized several other planets and moons within that system. Lurians filled many roles in the galaxy. They were suited for a wide variety of professions, knew many different skills, and were found all over the galaxy. They worked as traders, mercenaries, diplomats, scholars, and a thousand other professions. History The Lurians were an ancient species descended from a toad-like mammal that lived in the primeval swamps of their homeworld. Luria was a hot, humid, marshy world where civilization had a difficult time taking hold. However, once it did, the Lurians quickly united under the banner of their royal family, the Gheljiar. The Gheljiar have ruled the Lurians for the past several thousand years, although there had been periods when other houses or political powers threatened their rule. Luria had never been conquered by an outside power, for it had few resources of interest to other species. The lack of resources drove the Lurians out into the galaxy soon after they developed space travel. They were able to colonize some of the other planets in their system, from which they mined metals to build more spaceships (metals were uncommon and difficult to mine on Luria; most objects there were made of wood). During their early explorations of space they encountered the Duros and had begun trade relations with them. This gave them access to hyperdrive technology. Family and Customs Although Lurians belong to many different professions, most other inhabitants of the galaxy know them best as traders. Because Luria is resource-poor, it needed to trade for raw materials, and other goods, and thus had become a hub of galactic commerce. The House of Gheljiar had become quite wealthy as a result. Lurians tended to have large families. Households often contained dozens or more children. Parents doted on their offspring, who in return were expected to revere their parents. Population pressures combined with economic motivations forced many Lurians off their homeworld and out into the galaxy. The royal family was particularly large; there were so many minor princes, princesses, and cousins of lesser nobility that most Lurians lost count. Each royal child was valued, though, and received a stipend from the Royal Exchequer. It was the Lurian custom to bring food and drink to a funeral to sustain the deceased in the afterlife. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Monarchy Home Planet or System: Luria Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/4D MECHANICAL 1D+2/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 3D/4D+2 TECHNICAL 1D+2/4D Special Abilities: Redundant Anatomy: All wounds suffered by a Lurian are treated as if they were one level less. Two kill results are needed to kill a Lurian. Poison Resistance: +1D to stamina to resist poisons and other toxins. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-2 meters tall Lifespan: 125 standard years Behind the Scenes The Lurians are a cross-over species based on the species by the same name in Star Trek canon. Category:Species